


Modifications

by TheEverlastingChestnut



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Robot/Human Relationships, Sensation Play, idk wtf to tag for this fic, one shot that ran away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingChestnut/pseuds/TheEverlastingChestnut
Summary: Revenant is quite insistent on modifications from Rampart.
Relationships: Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Revenant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. A Flipped Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I started writing this last weekend tired as hell because why not. I started this as a smutty one shot, because did you hear those voice lines from season 6 between the two, begging for a fic if you ask me. but yeah, the one-shot grew legs went on a mild jog, decided to become an athlete and continue to the Olympics, and now I have a much longer smuttier fic on my hands
> 
> This is only edited once by me and not beta read, so I'm sorry for the glaring issues, I literally just do not care. I just wanna watch my boi get boned.
> 
> So enjoy my sleep-deprived robot porn everyone! :D

Ramparts new store on Olympus was… nice, much nicer than her last place, but the city was more pricey, most of the customers from day to day richer and dressed in lavish clothing that looked plain and boring, but reeked of money. 

Not that she was so much complaining about the well-paying customers and people who didn’t threaten her daily with death threats. But she did miss the awful-smelling streets that stank and the people who smelled even worse. 

There was something so much different about helping a customer and realizing that you were the dirtier of the two. That the grease that covered you head to head wasn’t something people just accepted as a fact of being a mechanic. That the crude language was rather looked down upon around all these plonkers.

Yet she still got much more money here than Gaea. The jobs were normally legal here, not that she didn’t continue her work for smugglers and other lovely people with the same interests. She just didn’t take those jobs as often. 

The games paid well, the business was popping and she hadn’t been threatened with death outside the ring in far too long. She was starting to miss defending her store.

Or she would say that if one of her part-time teammates and enemy would stop breathing down her neck.

She’d told the lanky fucker that she didn’t have any interest in modding him or even considering it. What did he need? Another knife hand? She didn’t particularly want to be impaled by her own work, seemed stupid if you asked her. What kind of fuckin’ plonker built a weapon for another simply to be killed by it? She’d had enough experience with having her modifications stuffed in her face in a threatening way.

Honestly, she’d said it as a joke, but that sim could use a psychiatrist a lot more than another gun.

Yet here she stood, gnawing her gum around her teeth in concentration as she stared at the gun in her hands. Trying and failing to fix a partially difficult barrel piece (she despised some of the cheap guns some smugglers sent her), when the devil himself walked into her very much back office without even a knock.

“Less filthy than the last place,” Revenant grumbled quietly, pushing the curtain hanging from the high ceiling aside, the wooden beads drifting next to it clicking along his titanium frame as they scattered.

“Yesh, ever tried knockin’?” Rampart glared briefly from her project, not too concerned with his intruding. She knew what he wanted, though this was his first time coming to the store to bug her.

“No.” Revenant replied flatly.

Rampart let the music take over the silence that seemed to follow the simulacrum around, instead focusing back on the gun and its many issues. 

Revenant wandered around the office, fingers trailing over counters and gun parts. Inspecting some of her fully finished pieces carefully. Rampart would say she was surprised he could be gentle if it wasn’t for how precisely his eyes watched every movement. 

She’d watched him shoot, his eyes flickering over the battlefield and reaction time on point. The way he pulled the trigger, the way his body tensed up at and relaxed with each pull, gentle, at ease. As if his body was still human and required a steady hand to lead the bullet.

Revenant was not gentle, he was practiced and oddly patient. 

He flipped one of her grenades around in his long fingers, examining each and every groove, the metal clicking softly over the blaring music. 

Finally, the part she was working on came off the heavily damaged piece of junk gun with a slam to the tables top. Some dumbass had welded the barrel on and then decided to load the bloody thing. She hoped the bloody plonker had killed himself doing it, no one should disrespect a gun that much.

With a sigh, she wiped her hands off on the cloth on her belt, watching the sim roll the explosive around.

“There somethin’ I can help ya with or are ya gonna be a general nuisance?” she raised a brow, blowing a pink bubble that slowly grew until it snapped. The sound loud in the garage. 

“I’m here to discuss modification.” Revenant’s attention was on her around, yellow eyes unmoving, the grenade still dancing between his fingers like a coin trick.

“Listen mate,” Rampart huffed, shifting her weight to one hip. “First, if you’re gonna keep playin with that, you gotta buy it. Second, I already told ya I ain’t interested in yer business.”

Revenant didn’t have expressions to convey his emotions, but the grenade quickly came to a stop in his hands. 

“Parekh, I am here as a customer, not as a teammate or enemy of the battlefield.” Revenant took a step forward, his eyes flickering just slightly as they took in every movement of Ramparts, a predator sizing up its opponent. “If I was not someone you knew vaguely, you would do the modifications yes?”

“Statistically speaking, I suppose that’d be the case.” Rampart didn’t let her eyes leave his. If he was gonna treat this as a power play, she’d match him head-on. “Yet, I know who ya are, and I’m not partially fond of being stabbed, shot or brutally murdered by my own modifications.”

“Yet again, if you didn’t know me, would you do it?” the clicking of the grenade picked up again. 

“Depends on the work.” Sighing she rubbed a hand over her face, grimacing at the smell of grease and whatever shit was on that gun-running down her face now. “And the price.”

“I can pay, whatever you want.”

Rampart wouldn’t say offers like this didn’t come often, but they weren’t often that exciting. This on the other hand could be something interesting, or intriguing. 

“What do you want?”

“I need some improvements to my system and built-in weapons first.” Revenant grumbled, his eyes finally leaving her and watching the grenade instead. “They haven’t been worked on in… a rather long time, some of them are in need of a tune-up.” 

“Sounds like dog shit to me” Rempart glared at the sim, she didn’t have time to be a tune-up man, she had real jobs to do. “You want a tune-up man you can go find one. I do modifications not rust jobs.” A wave was given in exasperation. “Plus I know for a fact ya change frames pretty constantly, no point in me turning up one ye’r just gonna throw away tomorrow.” 

“I plan to keep this frame in perfectly fine shape.” Revenant’s sneer may not have been visible, but it could definitely be heard. “I do not plan to get rid of this one for a long time.”

A raised brow was all he got in return.

“I can pay.” He ground out. “A good mechanic would be appreciated.”

“Oh ho ho, is the mighty killer simulacrum complimentin’ my work.” Rampart cackled loudly, head thrown back as she laughed. “Now this is a day to remember.”

Revenant glared at the women, not a sound coming from him, but the anger filled the room anyways. Rampart thought about it, she may not be thrilled at the idea of modifying the killer, nor tuning him up, but money was money and she could say no to whatever she didn’t want to do. 

“Listen, I still stand by the viewpoint that you should go see a bloody psychiatrist instead of being modded, but this is business.” She stepped around the desk, approaching the skyscraper of a sim. “I’ll tune you up and I’ll look into modifications with you.” Gingerly she grabbed the grenade from his thin fingers and tossed it up, once, twice. “But… I’ll have to shut you down to do a thorough one, you don’t want me fucking anyin’ up in that pretty noggin’ of ye’rs.”

“No.” Revenant growled, grabbed the nade back midair.

“Yes.” Rampart bared her teeth right back. “I will not work on a murderin’ simulacrum with anger issues who’s awake, I wanna keep my fingers on you bloody tosser.” ripping the nade back she glared up. “It’s powered down or nothin’.” 

Revenant seethed next to her, but she could practically hear the smoke coming out of his head as he wrestled with the idea. Rampart knew she was the best, she wasn’t doing a risky job for something stupid.

“I can’t fully power down.” Revenant admitted. “it’s not in my coding.”

Well, that was a first, she’d yet to meet a bot who couldn’t shut down. Maybe that’s why he’d lost his marbles. Every sim she’d met liked to maintain a sleep cycle of sorts, even if unnecessary.

“What? Why not?” She squinted at him, to her it seemed like a bunch of bs. 

“Because I would have stayed powered down.” He glared at her, not moving, waiting. 

That was not the answer she was expecting, she didn’t want to get into the bot’s suicidal issues at all… no-no, she’d very much like to ignore them.

“I’ll sudate ya.” She countered, leading the subject back on track. “I got shit that’ll knock the best of sims on their rusty asses.” The smile she showed could have been called evil, thrilled with ill intent, it wasn’t wrong. Revenant stared down at the gapped smile, considering. 

He didn’t like the idea of being unable to know what was happening, but as much as he hated to admit it. She was right that he would probably attack if awake.

“Fine.” He ground out, yet again snagging the grenade back.

“Great.” Rampart smiled, all business. “We’ll discuss price and mods, the grenade as well since you seem so keen on it.” 

Rampart swiftly turned tail and walked out to the front of her store to close down for the day, knowing that the simulacrums tuneup and whatever else would be taking up all her time.

*

“Alright, ya annoyin’ bugger.” Rampart interrupted the sim mid sentence. “I already got it all written out, you don’t gotta keep buggin’ me about it. Honestly, it’s like you tossers never believe I know how to do my bloody job.”

“You’ll do it this way, or I’ll have your neck.” Revenant growled, pointing angrily at the screen.

“I’ll do it how I want or not at all.” Rampart snapped back. “Ain’t no point in threatening me you sack of bolts.”

Revenant growled lowly, the deep strain in his vocal modulator filling the room. His shoulders were hunched over from where he sat on the table. Frame uncomfortably tight as he tried to resist snapping the good mechanic's neck. 

“Now lay ye’r metal ass on the table and hold still.” 

The idea of laying down for another being and willing let them get close to him made his body tense up. If he still had a human body his skin would be in a cold sweat and his teeth would be grinding, but neither the less he brought his long limbs up and laid across the table.

He watched her carefully as she slipped her goggles over her brown eyes and slipped her gloves off, placing them beside his head.

“I’m taking off your scarf.” She grunted, calloused fingers gliding along his skull as she unwrapped the scarf. He could hear the snapping of metal plating being removed. “Now if ya move here I’m goin snap ya fuckin neck. So don’t get ideas.”

He could feel her fingers working diligently in his head, moving wires and adjusting things (he didn’t want to think about what). Her hands moved in his peripheral over his head as they grabbed a tool from the tray, said tool immediately poking inside of him. 

Like a switch was flipped, everything became muted, he felt exhausted. Something he hadn’t felt in… hundreds of years, the feeling was almost welcomed. Like a warm blanket holding you safe. The feeling of losing control of his limbs was strange, it was if they were just another thing attached to his frame, but unmoving and useless. 

His head felt heavy, his eyes barely moving as they watched the small women move around him. Hooking up different machines to his body. She hovered around his waist for a while, examining his fingers and arm, popping open the hatch containing his silence orbs. She was careful strapping the arm onto one of the machines, having it hold it up for her to poke and prod at.

He must have been staring too long because she looked up from her project after a while.

“Ya doin alright there big guy?” She smiled, her lopsided grin matching her pigtail.

“I feel… very…” His eyes floated around the room, staring at all the weapons that adorned the room. What was he feeling? “Heavy…”

“Ehe that’s to be expected.” She chuckled, eyes flickering back to her project.

“Why…” Revenant didn’t really know where that question was going.

“Because I switch some shit around in that noggin of ye’rs, along with injecting what I consider Robo tranquilizers.” The smirk that spread across her lips said that she was enjoying this all too much. “You’ll be fine, just relax.”

And relax he did, not so much because he wanted to, more that his body forced him to. He watched quietly through a daze as she worked, flicking this, moving that, adjusting that.

The ponytail bounced around as she worked and nodding to the music blaring around the shop. 

She was very expressional, her eyebrows conveying every thought that came across her mind. Sometimes one would raise in interest, sometimes piqued in confusion. Other Times they’d crease in a slightly different kind of confusion.

Revenant had a very old frame, one of the first sims to ever exist, some of his parts were so old it was hard to find replacements for anymore. Best lace to find replacements was from his old frames, but those weren’t just “floating” around. He could understand the confusion, it was after all why he’d come to her, no simple mechanic could tune him up.

Revenant watched an eyebrow raise again, this time her hands coming up to scratch her chin. He stared at her face, taking in the dark lipstick that was practically gone from her gnawing on her lips. The small beauty mark next to her nose and the gold nose ring on the other side. Long expressive brows, cutts in one side leading down to the green dot in the middle. Revenant wondering what the importance of her bindi was, it wasn’t a color he’d ever seen before. He’d traveled and met (more killed) many people who practiced in the Hindu religion, but he’d never seen green as a color before.

Rampart’s inquisitive stare turned to his dulled yellow orbs for eyes. Questioning him on so many different subjects, but revenant was too tired to even bother trying to answer. He could feel the world dulling out around him. The heavy base of the music drawing him away into unconsciousness.

*

_Revenant was standing in a club, the music was pounding out across the dance floor. He could feel it vibrating through his fancy shoes as he pushed through the overheated bodies of people dancing, swaying up against each other._

_The Dj was bouncing at the top of the stage, doing whatever Dj’s do, Revenant couldn’t care less, he was here to shoot the man, not listen to his music._

_Sometimes it amazed him how people were competitive in fields like music, but then his amazement disappeared after he met the pathetic saps. He was here to make money, not think about the client or the victim, that wasn’t his job._

_He wanted to get up close for this kill, to many people around to panic. He really didn’t need to die being stampeded by a mob of sweaty high dancers to death accidently._

_So he’d wait, he’d sit back on the cushy couches and wait for the poor sap to come down from his shift. Until then he sipped on a rather fancy drink a bartender had put in front of him. Would have left it completely untouched, but he already looked enough out of place, so a fancy drink let him slip in between the cracks, simply a man looking for something._

_Sure enough, the exact thing that he was advertising for showed up, he’d been hoping no one would act on it._

_“Hey there.” A girl came over, slipping onto the couch beside him. Bare legs and a small skirt that left much to imagination coming to rest over his own leg. “How’re you doing?” Her smile was sugar sweet, spreading across neon lips._

_“I’m not interested.” Revenant politely declined, pushing her back softly, apparently not hard enough tho._

_“Of course you are.” She whispered, pressing closer, thin fingers coming up to his neck and sneaking into his collar. “I’ve been watching.”_

_Revenant turned his attention away from the Dj, really taking in her soft skin that was almost all exposed. The push up bra heaving her bosom in full display in a tiny little sparkly net top. Her hair falling over thin shoulder gently, the hair itself a bright neon cyan green, matching her long nails perfectly._

_She dragged her fingers up his arm slipping the perfectly manicured hand inside his shirt as she undid each button. Revenant should really pay attention to the job instead of her, but the temptation was a little too high; the stress of work catching up to him, making him a strung up mess._

_She giggled quietly into his ear as he moved slightly to face her more, her eyes dilated from arousal or whatever drug she’d taken, Revenant didn’t care a whole lot._

_With a smile that crossed her whole face she slipped those fingers teasing down across his groin, licking her lips as the touch. Revenant grinned back, leaning forward into the women's loose hold._

_“Aren’t you a pretty thing.” She bit her lip, pulling him deeper into her chest._

_Revenant smirked, entertaining her soft touches and wet lips on his neck. The fingers made a path down his stomach, nails digging in gently._

_This little touch seemed to light everything up in his body, his skin lighting fire as if he hadn’t felt it in years. Pure untouched arousal and sensitivity filling his senses._

_He gasped loudly lurching up- ___

__

____

“Ah!” The world came back into focus, his skin burning with intensity.

The garage, the smell of oil and incense filling his processers. Rampart stood at his side, her fingers holding wiring from his stomach. Her eyes wide as they stared at him, her being frozen in place.

“You okay there mate?” She asked cautiously. She didn’t drop the wiring, but she did shift it to one hand, the other coming to rest on his titanium stomach.

The touch was intense and hot and felt… he was assumed to admit, far too good not to make a small noise. 

“Don’t touch me.” he gasped out, smacking her hand away from his skin.

“Hey!” She snapped, gripping his wrist tightly. “ya knock me away and I’ll fuck this wiring!”

The feeling of her fingers on his wrist sent pinpricks of pleasure all over his arm, seeping deep into his metal. His head swam in the feeling, gasping softly through the feeling.

“The hell did you sit up, ye’r not even supposed to be able to move!” she grunted angrily, dropping his wrist to continue working on the wiring. Revenant immediately missed the touch. “Don’t move, I have to finish this before I can put you back under.”

They sat in silence as Revenant tried to work through his thoughts, the flaming heat that filled his body made it hard to think, to move, to not make noises he didn’t think he was capable of. 

It felt like ages as she worked, her fingers casually brushing over his metal from time to time. He struggled not to bend over at each touch. He didn’t feel the wiring project, just the touches, the stinging of air around him. He was so confused by this sensation, he tried not to be mad or worried about it, assuming it was just a results of drugs.

“Alrighty, lay back.” She instructed, the wiring already finished apparently. “I’m gonna see what woke you up.”

Revenant thought back to the dream, the soft touches, the heavy music, the taste of the girls skin. He didn’t dream anymore since he didn’t shut down to “sleep” he hadn’t had a dream in… years.

Doing as instructed he carefully laid himself back down , huffing quietly as the table scraped against his metal.

Then she touched his neck, fingers rummaging around with cords. The touch made his skin shiver, sending white hot heat down his body, his mind clouding over in pleasure. His fingers digging into the table, scratching indents into its surface. Back arching gracefully upwards.

A rather indignant moan falling from his vocal modulator.

“Um.” Rampart ceased her movement. “That’s… new.”

“What the hell did you do skinbag!” Revenant gasped, trying to tear his thoughts away from the white heat making his mind cloudy.

“Nothin’!” She raised both hands into the air. “I’ve just been doing repairs as requested.” 

“FIX IT!” He hated this feeling, he wanted it gone, his non-existent stomach felt like it was filled with liquid heat, searing lava.

“Fine, don’t gotta yell at me.” She ground out, her hands coming back down to touch him, sending jolts over his body.

“Don’t. FUCKING. TOUCH ME!” He screamed in what he thought was agony, but it came out far too strangled and breathy to be.

“Listen mate, if you want me to help ya out here, I gotta be able to touch ya.” Her fingers persisted as they ran along his skull, the other hand holding down on his shoulder.

Revenant felt that lava spreading, heating up his frame from the inside out. His fingers turning into sharp daggers as he dragged them up the table, arching away from its surface. If anyone had seen this without hearing the obscene gasps and moans that fell from his voice they’d have thought he was in excruciating pain.

“What is going on.” Rampart grumbled, more to herself than the simulacrum. “What are you feeling?” It was pretty obvious, but might as well ask the patient.

“To-” He groaned, eyes rolling back. “So much… too much- make it stop!” 

“I don’t know where this stems from!” She growled, hoping the honesty would stop him from thrashing around. Fingers worked over the cords in the back of his neck, moving along all the spots she’d been doing repairs and tune ups, all the new mods that just improved him. She had no idea what was making the bot moan in a practicly pornagrathic way.

It would have been amusing if not for how odd it was, instead it just confused her. She’d done everything as normal.

She eventually grabbed the cord in his neck for external use and programming and rammed it into her holoscreen. Letting it float around as it uploaded all the information. She watched Revenant take in deep breaths of air he didn’t need nor had a place to inhale to; merley an imitation of a human.

Pulling up a full body scan she watched as the screen alerted her to all the feelings he was experiencing. Normally these scans were used to find out where a sim or bot had taken a bullet or injury that wasn’t showing up on their external frame. For sims it was viewed as rather invasive and not used unless necessary.

He definitely wasn’t experiencing pain, that was for sure. His head was a bright red light filled with feeling. Pleasure it seemed, running a red line down his spin to his stomach, which shone brightly. That was the origin.

With an annoyed huff she rounded the table. Bending over the work she’d just finished, the wiring still exposed but completed. She couldn’t think of anything she’d done that could have triggered something like this. 

But Revenant was grumbling and annoyed, staring daggers at her.

Rampart reached forward, pressing gently on the very thin line of wiring and metal covered by a silicone material that connected his top to his bottom.

The reaction to her touch was immediate, a flinch went though the sim, as his back arched up into her touch. Out of curiosity she let her fingers rub down the material. Revenant let out a long low growl that sounded positively lustful. 

“The origin of the problem seems to be coming from here, but I’m not sure how anything I worked on could have done…” she gestured to all of him. “This.”

“Just…ahhh.” He moaned out as her fingers moved slowly. “Stop it… make it stop.” 

Even as he said this he pushed towards her fingers, his body betraying his words.

Rampart didn’t release her hand, instead using her other to bring the screen over to herself. She read over the information, nothing but details on exactly how he felt. With each movement of her fingers a spike of feeling flew through him, a new groan filling the room. 

Maybe if she could find where he had the highest reaction, she’d be able to open him up and figure it out. Or at least that’s what she decided to tell herself. Totally not that it was fun to see this awful greedy man of a bot become a hot and bothered mess beneath her fingers.

“Does it feel more intense here…” she rubbed her fingers in a small circle around the side of his waist and then moved to the middle. On a human it would be closer to where his belly button sat, just below. “Or here?” the moment her fingers dug in softly Revenant practically flew up. 

His arm flew up to his head, slipping past to grab at the table's lip. She’d removed his shoulder plates to start the tune up so his arms were free to move without restriction of the armor. Rampart could practically hear the strain of her table under his crushing grip. She looked up at him, his yellow eyes gleaming as they watched her intently. 

The silence was intense, not a word spoken, the music having been paused when he’d started freaking out. Revenant was deadly still underneath her hand. He’d stopped huffing as if he’d had actual lungs. She wondered how a man who’d been in a body like this with no human features could cling so heavily to human movements.

“It’s right here, I’m going to open you up, ye’re gonna have to hold still for me to.” Rampart carefully waited to move until he’d given a grumbled response.

Gently, as not to disturb him, she got to work, her fingers sliding carefully over the soft material. He shuttered under her fingers, she could feel the joints moving and tightening under her. 

There was nothing she could do to stop from touching him as she pulled the material back and held it in place. 

Revenant stared up at the ceiling trying his hardest to ignore the bluming heat that just persisted. He’d been in horrible pain, he’d died horrible deaths and experienced things no living being ever should. And yet this was excruciating. He needed something and he couldn’t place it, it filled his body and it wouldn’t leave, it pulled at everything; he felt like he was going to explode.

In fact he’d argue that he’d felt this many times before, hundreds of years ago before everything. But never this intense, never so intense he’d let the word please almost leave his mouth to make the madding pleasure stop. 

The stupid macanic kept touching him, her fingers diligently working quickly on his midriff, playing with wires and playing new tiny tools from her work bench. 

He hadn’t even realized his hand was still gripping the table until he felt it crumble in his hands, a chunk of the table coming off. He stared at it in frustration, he hadn’t been this out of control of his own body in… 25 years?

“Listen mate.” Rampart sighed from his waist, watching every movement as his eyes shifted from the piece of table in his hand to her brown eyes. Her lips in a tight concentrated line. “Whatever this is, it’s something in your programming.” 

Her weight shifted as she gestured to his head. 

“Something must have been jostled when I was working on yer torso.” She reached forward and hovered right above, Revenant could practically feel her hand. “I’d say maybe a memory or some wires that have been disconnected for too long. But this is far outside my job of tuneup and mods, I do physical stuff.”

Revenant glared daggers, his anger rising quickly at the idea that she’d screwed him up and couldn’t fix it. The angler flung the table piece away and flew forward, grabbing the women by her throat.

“You will fix this or I will rip your heart through your throat!” He growled angrily, though the threat sounded a little empty even to himself.

Rampart didn’t even bother to look startled, she simply reached forward and grabbed his stomach tightly. Smirking the moment his hand slipped off her neck and he released a very pleased moan of pure unadulterated pleasure; It curled around him and took every thinking thought straight out of his mind. Not even the shame of it could get through.

“That’s what I thought.” Rampart growled right back. “Don’t be a fookin plonker, you want my help, ya don’t threaten me.”

Revenant grumbled, but couldn’t get much out as the feeling curled around his insides. 

“Now sit up on the table or I’m not doin anything for ya.” She released her hand, letting the simulacrum raise to his full height as he moved back and sat down.

“I can’t do anything about...” she waved at his whole being. “This. but I can finish the modifications and tune up if I put you under again.”

Revenant didn’t speak, merely watched her as she walked around to his back, waiting for him to lay down.

He didn’t want her hands on him, they brought too many feelings, too many things he hadn’t felt in far too long.

“Listen, you’ll be unbalanced if I don’t finish at least some of them.” Rampart grunted in annoyance, staring at her cracking cyan nails.

With a long suffering sigh he laid back into her waiting hands. She was careful not to touch him too much as she suddaded him once again. It still felt too intense as she worked carefully, but not nearly as bad.

“There ya go, that should help.” She was moving once again, but yet again everything seemed to slow, coming to a crawl gradually. He watched her gather tools and stuff he’d knocked off the table in his frenzy.

All was well as she worked around him, for a while as he floated, falling back into whatever haze dream this stuff gave him. He guessed that whatever this was; was not sold so legally.

Her fingers didn’t feel nearly as intense, but more like a gradual building. They dragged along the metal, spending small sparks up his limbs. He felt a large amount of annoyance at how it kept growing, how a part of him wanted it to get more intense.

And it did, slowly climbing as she worked on his barely conscious body, until Rampart started hearing small breathy sounds coming from the sim who didn’t need air.

She frowned at him, his eyes still pointed at the ceiling, a dull yellow flickering in and out in rhythm with the sounds.

“Ya know you’re making noise again.” It was amusing to watch, but it was also distracting from her work. This work was fine and detailed, so much so it required her not to wear her work gloves, but if the bot kept making such noises…

“I can’t…” he breathed out, the drugs weighing him down again. “Make it stop…”

“I can’t just, make it stop mate, it’s in yer programmin’.” She exasperated, waving her arms around, what was she meant to do with a heavily lustful spider bot laid all over her table.

His piercing eyes flicked to her, watching carefully. “Anything…” He trailed off still watching. “It's too much.” 

Puffing out a breath of annoyance, she pushed her lopsided ponytail out of her eyes. She didn’t know what to do with this. What codder would know what to do with this? Who could she trust?

Someone who knew lots about programs, how to fix them, and a lot about sex…

Dropping her first to her other hand she perked up, she knew just the person. A quick glance at the panting bot assured that he wasn’t going to be moving and stepped over him, looking down at his gleaming eyes.

“I’ll be right back, I have an idea.”

“Whatever.” Revenant’s eyes shifted eyes, staring off into empty space.

Stepping away from him, she stepped through the beaded doorway and made her way to her closed arsenal room. Taking out her phone she rushed through her contacts until she found the one and only sexual deviant who didn’t drive her nuts.


	2. It's Unprofessional to Leave a Job Unfinished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my fellow horny individuals. The next chapter is all done! Please enjoy this tasty tasty treat!

“Witt speaking.” Answered the drowsy voice. Rampart was almost apologetic for waking the fool, she supposed it was rather late, not everyone had the same lack of   
sleep schedule as her.

“Heeeeey Witt!” she cringed at her own awkwardness. “Sorry fer wakin ya.”

“What’s wrong?” Witt seemed to perk up at the tone of her voice.

“Ah, well ya see…” She really hadn’t thought this through. “So you code and program...”

“Yeees?” The eyebrow raise could be heard over the phone.

With a deep sigh, she exhaled the whole explanation into one sentence.

“What would ya do if you’d accidentally somehow activated a long ago erased or cut off a sexual file or something in a bot? and now they’re practically a puddle of sexual arousal all over your work table?” She inhaled deeply, hoping the message was conveyed. 

Silence filled the phone call until Rampart gave a quiet hello?

“Yeah um I’m still here.” Witt answered. “That’s a question and a half right here Parekh…” 

“Yeah…” She cringed, maybe it was a bad idea to call him.

“Firstly, please for the love of god tell me it isn’t pathfinder.” The desperation in his voice truly showed how much the idea worried him and disgusted him.

“No, yesh no, god.” She shuddered at the thought of a sexually active pathfinder, she didn’t even wanna think about that.

“Is it… a bot I know?” Rampart really didn’t want to answer that. The silence that followed the question spoke volumes.

“No?” she tentatively answered.

“Oh god…” The gasp was almost a laugh and then genuine horror. “It’s Revenant, isn’t it? You actually agreed to do modifications to him?”

“Um… yeah… it was supposed to be an easy cash grab.” This was a terrible idea.

“Parekh! As my roommate and good friend! I kindly request that you stop and get the fuck out of that situation immediately! He is a dangerous machine literally made for killing! He could fucking eat you!” 

She supposed she deserved the lecture.

“Witt!” She had a job to do though, and that took priority. “Firstly, he doesn’t have a mouth, he can’t eat you! Secondly! Answer the fucking question, I don’t need a lecture.”

“Fuck.” He went silent for a few seconds. “I don’t know, I’d see if there was a way to cut the file off again, shove it back into the background I suppose.”

“Elliott… I’m not a programmer or a codder, I put pieces together.” She hissed. “Plus I already tried.” 

“Do you want me to come take a look?” He asked after a second and a groan of frustration. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Rampart admitted. “I don’t think the sim would take nicely to someone coming and messing with his head, plus you know how he feels about you.” 

“Like he wants to skewer me for fun? Yeah I know.” 

“Just, what do I do Witt?” with really no idea what to do, what was she meant to do. “If it was you, and it wasn’t Revenant, just some bot or sim, what would you do.”

“Well… I’d um, probably take care of it?” She could hear him cridge this time.

“Take care of it? That really doesn't explain much.”

“I’d fuck the bot! Is that what you’re asking, that’s what I’d do! I’m not picky.” His voice raised in embarrassment, the voice crack adding a little amusement to the tense call. “I’d take care of the situation how I know how to.”

“You’re saying… that I should fuck Revenant?” Rampart stared horrified at the phone.

“NO! Absolutely not! I was saying if it was me with a completely normal bot, not a homicidal maniac!” Witt yelled loudly. “Don’t you fucking fuck that bot!”

“But you just-

“NO!” he hollered. “I’d say you should leave him alone, finish the repairs and let him go home, make him pay and forget about the whole thing.”

“I can’t just send him home.” Rampart exasperated. “He’s clearly confused.

“Oh you can definantly just send him home, he’s a terribly (scary) murder bot with killing on a whim tendencies.”

“Okay thanks Witt, I think I can take it from here.” She quickly hung up on the frantic man, ignoring him as he sent a franic text.

Don’t hang up on me you dumbass!

Don’t you fucking dare!

And after a minute of no reply.

You better make it home in one piece!

I don’t need to find a new roommate.

Another few minutes

Be careful

Rampart smirked at the screen, she liked Witt, reminded her of a weirdly stupid overprotective brother. The very few dates she’d gone on, Witt had asked so many questions it had felt like a test.

I will, thanks for the advice.

She pocketed the phone, turning the ringer off once again before heading back to her patient. 

Who unsurprisingly was still laying stock still across her table. 

If his eyes were human, she’d say they looked glazed over as they adjusted to her face. 

“Alrighty.” she mumbled to herself before stepping up to the table. “Listen, we’re gonna take care of the problem… you’re not gonna like it though.” 

He didn’t answer, merely watched her; with no eyelids to blink, they stayed wide, but a dull edge showed the daze.

“Okay.” She decided that even if she wasn’t sure what to do, she was sure she didn’t want to have a scar from him slicing her open in surprise. 

So she grabbed the machine that had cuffs for holding objects she used to hold his arms earlier and brought it over to sit behind his head. Where she quickly and quietly grabbed his wrists and dragged them above his head. He let out small sounds as she touched them. 

Once cuffed and secure enough that she felt he’d have to put up a real fight to be released, she moved back to the front of the table.

She stared back at this completely stripped Simulacrum, not even the plates that covered him to make him look as imposing. The pieces of cloth stripped away for her to work. 

Just his red and black chassis laid out before her. Not a single part of him screamed sexy in the normal human sense, but he looked relaxed and oddly vulnerable to her.

With hesitancy- she reached forward and placed a hand over his chest. His eyes flickered a slightly brighter yellow as they watched. An involuntary breath taken, the rise of his chest that wasn’t needed, but strangely left real. 

That’s it, she thought; she knew what she needed to do.

She climbed up onto the table, taking a deep breath she dragged the fingers down his cold metal chest. The grooves and sharp edges very much not human. 

But she saw the shift in his demeanor, a shudder running under all his cold metal. How he tensed and tried to tug on the restraints gently, testing them.

“I’m going to take care of it, like you asked.” she watched his unmoving face. “And then I’m going to finish the turn up and mods and you’ll go home happy, and I’ll have my money.” the money part was said with an air of finality.

Without an answer, she began working, as if this was any other modding job. 

She ran her polished hands down his chest and down to his stomach. Revenant shook, his legs came up to push his stomach into her touch, groaning deeply in what would be his throat. His voice somehow a few octaves deeper, if that was possible.

He tugged slightly as the cuffs, his head moving back, exposing his red neck. Rampart watched with increased curiosity as it was exposed. He must truly be gone to show that. 

Leaving one hand on his sensitive stomach she reached up and gripped the neck gently, wrapping her thin fingers around it. It was smooth and strangely delicate. She’d just been working on it, yet it somehow felt different in the context.

Revenant watched her, his eyes uncertain.

She squeezed.

Why, she didn’t know, but just feeling that she had power over this being, this all powerful being was thrilling. 

The moan that filled the room seemed to share the fact that he did in fact, like it a lot. So she got rough, something taking over that she didn’t know she possessed and crawled over his stomach, straddling the sim.

She ran her hands over every crease and crevice of his chassis, licking up every moan he made, how he arched up and groaned in pleasure every time her fingers hit a spot he liked.

Fingers licked at his neck and touched the strong skin, rough enough it would have left marks if it was flesh. 

His body felt like it was on fire and he wanted more, he wanted her to reach inside him and cool this boiling heat. To make him spill over, to bring him up, to destroy him until he was nothing.

The boiling in the stomach increased to a point of pain when her fingers dug into his soft spots, where the marital wasn’t supposed to have feeling. None of him was supposed to have this feeling.

He breathed deeply and released noises he wasn’t particularly proud of as they dragged around under the metal of his chassis and down to his stomach to where she was sitting, holding him down. 

“Do you like it here?” She asked, a cocky smile spreading across her face as she rubbed slow circles into the material. 

He didn’t know why, but staring up at her as she rubbed that spot made his head light up in white hot liquid, dripping past his lips as he groaned, jerking up into the touch, desiring her deeper, firmer. 

More more more, his mind chanted as he growled at it, pulling against the restraints in protest to being held down. He needed more, he needed it with every fiber of his body. 

It was to much, he was so close to something, something he wanted more than anything. To make it stop, to make it more intense, he didn’t know which one.

“AH!” He shouted as the feeling slipped past him, satisfaction rushing through his non-existent veins. “Yeeeees.” He hissed out slowly, feeling drained and heavy as it left his body.

The world slowly calmed down as he laid there in this womens hands, feeling his body come undone. Everything came into focus and he felt more whole then he had in many many lifetimes.

Rampart stared down at the sim as he calmed down, his head loling side to side as he moaned softly as he came down from whatever had just happened, from whatever liquid fire seemed to come loose.

She almost didn’t want to move from this spot. She hated how warm she felt, how parts of her were revving to go at the idea of this sims arousal.

In a frantic pursuit to finish a task, she got off and immediately released him, his arms flopping down onto the table, hands draping off gracefully.

Warm cheeks were covered up by her darker complexion, which she was thankful for. She really didn’t want the sim knowing how hot she was from all of that.

Quickly busing herself with work, she tried to forget all of that. 

A small odd whimper slipped out of the bot from the lack of touch.

It had never happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rampart seems to have dug herself a hole huh? 
> 
> I gotta say I just love torturing this beautiful simulacrum... 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen next ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Revenant is so much fun to torture, also, Rampart is hot. Hope ya enjoyed, see you next chapter <3


End file.
